I'll Fight For You!
by Precious204
Summary: The Sequel to Interrupt Me Please? Who is the person trying to kill the strongest couple in Port Charles and why? Is it someone we know? Is it too late to stop it?
1. Max! Milo!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything But the Idea.**

**Author Note:**** This is the sequel to ****Interrupt Me Please?**** Im doing this off hand instead of writing the story in class and copping it to the computer. It might work it might not. ****Secrets Out**** is in continous I just got lost where the story in going but I plan to finish it soon. Well here it is ****I'll Fight For You!**

**Previously…. **

All Jason could do was smile and finish what he started. He crashed his lips upon Sam, pulled her into him, and picked her up playing with her hair. However, when he was about to go up the next step the doorbell rung.

"Urg!" they both said at once

Jason put Sam down and walked to the door, there was a package but no one there, Jason ran to the elevator, but by the time he got there it had closed.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" walking back into the apartment with the package

Jason pulled out his pocket knife getting ready to open it but Sam heard something that cut threw her brain like a saw.

"Jason don't open it!" but it was too late Jason opened it.

Turing to face Sam "Wh…….."

BOOM!!!!!!!

**Now..**

"Sam!!" Jason said searching through the debris

"Jason, I'm okay" standing up behind the couch and touching the side of her stomach

"Sam.." running and hugging her

"Oww!" Letting go of Jason and lifting up the side of her shirt to sees an open wound gashing with blood

"Jason I don't feel good…." with that Sam fainted into Jason arms

"Max! Milo!"

"Boss what wrong with Sam?" Max asked trying to see through all the dust.

"She's been shot, come help me"

Max walked past the over turn furniture and finally getting to Jason and Sam."

"Milo! Find a way out and start the car" Max screeched

"Let me take her Jason"

"No!"

"Jason, if you want Sam to get help you have to let me take her"

"Fine" releasing his grip on her

Max picked her out of Jason arms like a rag doll. Jason followed Max and Milo. None of them noticed the light from the corner of the apartment.

**I plan for the other chapters to be much longer. I want this story to have around 20 chapters. Rate and Review Please!**


	2. Promises

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter**

**Author Note:**** I want to try something different with the dialogue. Tell me if you like it better or not.**

Scene: Max is driving with Milo in the passenger seat trying to call Berno. After the explosion there will have to be a meeting to establish the power of Morgan and Corinthos organization. In the back Sam, half-lying across the seat, head in Jason lap.

"Sam you have to stay strong for me"

"Jason I'm trying too, it hurts too much"

"Sam don't say that, you wouldn't let me go so the same for me"

"I'll try"

"No Sam you have to promise"

"Jason"

"Sam promise!"

"I promise"

"Thank-you"

"Jason…. I love you" closing her eyes

"SAM! (Letting a tear drop onto her shirt) I love you" leaning down to kiss her forehead.

**I know you really must hate! I know I told you that this chapter would be longer but I really wanted it to leave it at a cliffhanger. However, to make it up to you 2mmrow I will put up two long chapters.**


	3. Carly!

**Disclaimer: The same**

**Okay I her is one of the chapters I promised you.**

Scene: 5 minutes after Sam fainted they arrived at General Hospital. Robin, Patrick, and Matt were outside waiting while Liz, Nadine, and Ephinay are getting the surgery room ready. Jason jumped out the car and put Sam on a stretcher. He holds her hand until they get to the surgery doors. He tells her that he loves her and he will be waiting for her when the surgery over.

The surgery takes 2 hours. Patrick removed two bullets; they had to put her on heavy antibiotics. She's been in a coma for the last hour, Matt thanks she might never wake up, but Robin gives Jason more hope.

**In the hospital room**

"Sam you have to be ok… I can't live without you….Sam please" letting a teardrop.

"Sam you promised me that you'll come back to me, we always keep our promises"

"Fine you'll just going to have to listen to me talk, to bad your not going to remember it. This is probably the most I'm ever going to talk so hope you enjoy…Sam I love you I always have. From the 1st day, I saw you walk in to the interrogation room, your soft voice, and your hair that looked like silk, then when you said you were in there because of aiding and abetting Sonny right then I knew you were someone who could keep up with my life. (Kissing Sam hand.) There was also the day when Sonny told me to get you from your boat, and I couldn't find you. When I found Emily and she told me that you were at the clinic and it clicked that you were pregnant I was mad at first that sonny was so irresponsible, but I was also mad that you were caring his child. But I knew I had to put my needs aside and help you, I knew that Sonny couldn't take care of you, that's why I told you; you had to tell him, so Sonny could make the decision and make it fast before the baby came. I hope to tell you I sort of new what I was doing though (chuckling) I knew if I was around you and Sonny a lot that Sonny would get the idea of you staying with me. I was surprised that it worked, but I was happy that it did work, because I don't think I would have handle everything without you; Michael _being_ dead, Carly therapy, Manny, Sonny going crazy. Sam what Im saying is if you don't make it I won't be able to either, I need you."

"Jason?" Sonny asked

"Yeah" Jason said, kissing Sam forehead and walking Sonny out the door to the elevators.

"Do you have any information about who blew up my home?'

"Not yet, when we thought we had the people they were reported to been died for the last two years."

"Wow so what's next?"

"Were having all our men working on it"

"Sonny I want the people who did this to Sam FOUND NOW!" Banging his fist on the table scaring everyone out of there own conversations,

"Jason I know I promise you that we will find them, just pay attention to Sam she needs you right now…Keep you head up buddy" walking to the elevator and pushing the 1 button.

To Jason belief, he thinks Sonny doesn't know who Sam shooter is. But to Sonny knowledge, he knows who shot Sam but he can't believe it himself. Therefore, he has to do more searching before he tells Jason.

"Jason?" Robin asked holing Sam's file to her chest.

"Yeah. Is every thing ok, what happened to Sam?"

"Jason everything is fine, but I should tell the test results show that Sam is about to wake…" Before she could finish Jason ran past her.

**Back at Jason Apartment**

**Scene**: After Sonny left the hospital, he made a few calls to get Jason penthouse cleaned and get new furniture ordered. Carly just got a call from Sonny telling her to meet him at Jason's house. 20 minutes later…

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, Im in the kitchen."

"Hey um where's is all the furniture, where's Jason?"

"At the hospital"

"Oh my god what happened? Is he okay? Im going to call him!" starting to cry.

"Carly calm down Jason's okay"

"Ohhh then why is he at the hospital?………..And why is there no furniture in here?"

"There was a bomb and Sam was shot?"

"Oh my gosh, Jason must be devisated!"

"Yeah she in a coma." opening cabinets and lifting up dishes

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know Carly, I won't know until Sam gets better."

"Hold up what do you mean you want know until Sam gets better?"

Turning toward Carly. "I mean I want know till Sam gets better so Jason can come back to tell me what happened" turning his attention back to the cabinets.

"Yeah, okay I believe you for now, but Sonny?"

'Hmm"

"What are you looking for?"

'Clues"

"Clues for what?

"To see who's been watching the place?"

"Sonny I thought you didn't know anything. What are you not telling me?"

"Okay I tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone until I know for sure.'

"Yeah I promise."

"CARLY!"

"I swear!"

"Okay. The person I think who did it is…..."

"OH MY GOD! You can't be serious!"

**I hate to say this but just like you I do not know who the shooter is. I have a list of people I want it to be but the motive is not clear but I will have it soon! I hope anyways lol. Thanks for reading please review.**


	4. Sorri!

Okay I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in forever but my computer charger exploded, I got the flu, went to camp, had to go to the hospital, and can't forget about my crazy basketball coach that's making us practice because he can't stand his wife!

However, I have thought about my stories to where I want to take them and future stories.

I think Im going to do a story for Twilight, Life with Darik, Neds Declassified, and ICarly. I have ideas for all of them I just have to get the ideas organized.

Previews I think? 

Twilight: Bella going to be a lion and marries Edward making them the king and queen of the different cultures?

Life with Darik: IDk but Casey and Darik will fall in love.

ICarly: Seddie pairing.

NDSSG: Moz and Ned paring.

Well here's the next chapter……………


	5. CRACK

Hospital Lobby

Robin's POV

I can't believe that Jason feel back in love with that little twit! Seriously all she's ever done for him is make his life miserable, but some way she can make him think his madly in love with. I guess after beginning a con artist for so long you can make anyone do anything. It's pathetic if you ask me.

"Robin?"

"Ah yes?" walking back to the desk and putting up Sam's file'

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Matt why do you ask?"

"Because a couple seconds ago you were staring off into space."

"Oh it was nothing I was just dreaming about something."

"You sure I…………"

"Matt! Im fine but thanks for caring."

"Okay if you need me you know where I am."

"Thanks. Bye Matt."

"Bye!"

Gosh, does everyone need to know what I'm doing? (Looking at the clock) It's time to see Mr. Anderson and give him his meds.

Jason's Apartment

"Sonny I can't believe you think that?!"

"Carly I hope I just think that and that I'm just assuming the wrong person."

"Sonny, Jason will be pissed when he finds out."

"Carly, Carly don't do that." turning his attention back to her.

"Do what Sonny; give myself a warning to what's going to happen when Jason finds out."

"Jason not going to find out until I have proof and hopefully I'm wrong, and let's hope it's someone that Jason can kill without regret."

"I hope you right."

"I hope I am too." turning back to the cabinets.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah; you wanna go look upstairs to see if you can find anything."

"Like what?"

"Anything that looks out of place."

"Well Sonny hate to break it to you, but everything out of place! There was an explosion!"

"I know that Carly."

"So Sonny what do you want me to do? Bring everything downstairs so you can look at it? To see if it broke correctly or if it has the right amount of dents?"

"Carly I'm really not in the mood for your attitude if you have a problem you don't have to help."

"Fine, I see what I can do." Walking out the kitchen.

"Thank-you Carly!"

Sam Hospital Room

"Sam?" Jason said running into the room out of breath.

Sam didn't say anything, her eyes were still closed. Jason instantly got depressed again; he walked over to Sam bed, sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Jason?" Monica said.

"Yes" Never taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked walking up to Jason and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes Mom why?"

"Because you look horrible, Jason you can't beat yourself up for what happened with Sam."

"Yes I can, she's in this bed because of me, my life put her in this position again."

"Jason you did this before, when Sam was shot on the balcony you pushed her away then and not only was Sam in pain so were you Jason… Jason what I'm trying to say is Jason I don't think you or Sam can go through that pain again without cracking. However, Jason it's not my decision to make for you… But I'm will help you."

"How"

"Do you still love Sam?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to go through the pain of losing her again?"

"No."

"Then stop focusing on the negatives and just be happy that you two are together again and when she wakes up show her how much you love her _everyday._'

Jason nevered took his eyes off of Sam, he understood what Monica was saying, he had to stop beating himself up over what happened to Sam, but he still had regret. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be the beginning of all the pain and heartbreak that would happen to him and Sam.

"Jason I to go, but please consider what I said Sam loves you and you love her so be easy on your self." that was the last thing Monica said before leaving.

"You know she's right Jason."

**Omg a cliffhanger, who was listening on the conversation?**

**TBC and R&R please!**


End file.
